El retorno
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: [Para Jim]. Había sido un largo camino pero Steve lo había logrado, estaba de vuelta. [Este fic participa en el reto #15 "Love songs sucks" del foro La Torre Stark].
**N/A:** Tú sabes de qué va, Jim C: Espero lo disfrutes y obtengas de él las correctas impresiones. No es del estilo rebuscadón y sobretrabajado que acostumbro (no tanto), pero eso es algo bueno y requirió un doble esfuerzo.

Por lo demás, advertencias para… rarosidades Cx OoC y un songfic que casi no lo es porque descompuse las estrofas a mi conveniencia.

La canción es (cómo no): _My foolish heart_ en voz de Margaret Whiting. A mi mente no llegó nada con la belleza que forma parte del OST de CATWS, Jimmy linda. Pero venga, esta también está cuki y sirve para… para lo que debe servir.

* * *

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto #15 "Love songs sucks" del musical foro La Torre Stark._

 _Disclaimer: Steve y Peggy pertenecen a Marvel._

* * *

 **El retorno**

 _._

 _The night is like a lovely tune,_

 _Beware, my foolish heart,_

Al momento de localizarla entre los parroquianos del abarrotado local, sintió una sonrisa tensando sus facciones. El calor de la multitud volvía espeso el aire y apuraba unos ligeros nervios recién formados en la base de su estómago. Inspiró largamente, terminando de darse valor. Jamás se había considerado un cobarde, pero Peggy ejercía un efecto extraño sobre él. Había algo en ella que inspiraba a la vez respeto y admiración. No querías arruinar las cosas frente a ella.

A medida que se acercaba hasta su mesa, Steve notó los tranquilos ojos marrones fijos en su persona. La aprensión cedió lentamente. Peggy podía implantar un reverencial respeto en él, pero al final, siempre se sentiría reconfortado bajo la quieta mirada de la agente. Sobre todas las cosas. Margaret le obsequiaba aquella serena mirada y entonces todo se trababa acerca de valentía, de seguridad.

Más cómodo, las piernas de Steve aceleraron una firme marcha. La elevada temperatura cedió ante la leve brisa que entraba por algunas ventanas abiertas en el muro a un costado de Peggy.

—Llegas tarde —comentó ella a modo de saludo, encumbrando una ceja y recordando el tiempo en la guerra.

Él apretó los labios un segundo. —Una mujer tan encantadora no merece que la hagan esperar —comentó Steve a modo de disculpa.

La contempló de nuevo sonriente, sintiendo incrementar la frecuencia de sus pulsaciones. Alguien debía contarle a su corazón sobre los peligros de latir así por una persona. Aún sí esa persona era Margaret Carter.

Porque si bien todo apuntaba a que aquello era amor… no podía saberlo por seguro.

Hay siempre algo que indica un peligro, Steve no podía rehuir aquella sensación.

.

 _There is a line between love and fascination_

 _That's hard to see on an evening such as this,_

 _._

—Mi acompañante ha tenido días difíciles —replicó Peggy regresándole la sonrisa—, supongo que puedo disculpar este retraso.

Steve haló de la silla frente a ella para sentarse. Un ajetreado camarero se acercó rápidamente.

—Lo mismo que bebe la señorita, por favor.

Despachó al muchacho con amabilidad. No habían asistido a aquél lugar por la comida y de todas maneras él parecía muy atareado con la gran cantidad de gente aquella noche.

—¿Sabes? Sigo sin saber bailar —Steve dio un fugaz vistazo a la pista de baile, al otro lado del salón. Luego, regresó a Peggy, quien le observaba divertida—. En serio —dijo él antes de soltar una breve risa.

—Hice una promesa —replicó ella en un fingido tono de resignación, alzando un hombro. Steve la miró entre maravillado y juguetón, ella soltó un suspiro—. Si regresabas, yo te enseñaría a bailar, ¿recuerdas? Cualesquiera que sean las consecuencias, pretendo mantener esa promesa.

El agradable rumor en su sangre volvió. Muy parecido al amor, quizá realmente lo fuera.

—Me alegra haber vuelto —concluyó él con su intensa mirada azul sobre el par de orbes oscuros de Peggy.

.

 _For they both give the very same sensation_

 _When you're lost in the magic of a kiss,_

 _._

El camarero volvió y se fue, la conversación se alargó varios minutos. Recuentos agradables sobre amigos hechos durante la guerra, un vistazo rápido a lo que extrañaban, insinuaciones acerca de un futuro, de preferencia, juntos.

—¿Lista? —Inquirió él, tendiéndole una mano al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

—Porque atrasar lo inevitable —bromeó ella. Aceptó la atención de Steve para con ella y juntos caminaron hacia la pista.

Una melodía rápida llegaba a su fin, para cuando ambos estuvieron en posición de bailar, incluso la iluminación tornó en luces bajas, más acogedoras.

—Suerte la tuya —exhaló Peggy en un divertido tono quejumbroso. Sin duda habría sido más divertido verlo luchar contra una de esas canciones de ritmo atropellado.

En su lugar, obtuvieron una suave cadencia. Ninguno de los dos podía decir que se encontraba disgustado, o incluso, incómodo. Peggy colocó una mano en el hombro de Steve y con la otra sostuvo su mano.

Acompasados a la perfección, se movieron en la pista con suavidad, deslizándose prácticamente abrazados, esquivando otras parejas, gravitando por el lugar. La sincronía era impecable. Steve, embriagado por una sensación de pertenencia, acentuó su abrazo a la cintura de la castaña.

Había sido un viaje largo, un camino que pudo no haber tenido fin. Pero ahí estaba, en verdad. Delirante de una emoción ciega a la que podía darle un nombre, a la que _casi_ podía darle un nombre.

De impresión aún extraña, sobrecogedora, era innegable. Había algo demasiado fuerte entre ambos.

En algún momento, la cabeza de Peggy se posicionó sobre su hombro izquierdo, reposando plácidamente. Más cerca aún, Steve creyó escuchar y sentir el apacible ritmo del corazón de ella. La música olvidada, se movían bajo acordes propios. Envueltos en los brazos del otro y la hipnotizante sensación de estar de vuelta en casa.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Steve se detuvo para apartarse un poco y contemplar los brillantes ojos de su increíble Peggy. Valiente, decidida. ¿Cómo podía siquiera merecerla? ¿Merecer toda esa felicidad que de repente sentía agolpada en su corazón? Ella le regresaba la más dulce de las sonrisas. Tenía para él toda la felicidad del mundo en la curva de sus labios, en el sonido de su voz y el significado de cada palabra dicha.

Tan infinita. Tan extraña y hermosa. Steve pestañeó un par de veces más y Peggy subió sus brazos para rodearle el cuello.

—Te amo.

Y sus labios se unieron. Un largo beso, tierno y cálido. Lo único que parecía importar. Estar ahí, ebrios de un sentimiento inefable. Separados, se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Steve lo había logrado, estaba de vuelta.

.

 _Is love, this time is love,_

 _my foolish heart._

 _._

—La guerra se acabó, Steve.

Ahora podía descansar.

—La guerra se acabó. Podemos volver a casa.

Peggy llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició.

—¿Cuánto perdimos? ¿Cuánto dejamos atrás?

Pero el tacto sobresaltó a Steve. La mano de Peggy estaba helada. La miró con preocupación un instante más. En seguida, retrocedió medio paso para inspeccionar la extremidad de la mujer. Steve sintió un doloroso jalón en el estómago. La piel se mostró arrugada, gastada por el tiempo. Inconscientemente, la sostuvo con más fuerza. Alzó el rostro para hallar el semblante envejecido y nostálgico de su Peggy. _Increíble, valiente_. Sintió el escozor en los ojos tornar insoportable.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Steve —se lamentó ella con voz ronca.

Aun intentando salvar las lágrimas frente a ella, se refugió atrayéndola en un abrazo más. La sostuvo como frágil porcelana, como al tesoro más precioso que se tiene. Y ella lo estrechó a él.

—Llegaste tarde, muy tarde.

Steve hundió su rostro entre los plateados mechones de cabello. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. La consciencia de la realidad fue un peso descomunal, imposible.

—No te rindas, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía no. Podemos quedarnos aquí. Podemos estar aquí, así. Felices. Aun no te rindas, Peggy. Aun hay tiempo. Aun no, Peggy.

Steve lo había logrado, estaba de vuelta en casa.

Pero era tarde.

Tan tarde.

.

 _Or a dream that will fade and fall apart,_

 _my foolish heart._

.

"No te rindas, todavía no…"

La corbata del traje negro lo asfixiaba. Se incorporó sobre la cama aun hecha, buscando a la vez el interruptor de la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche a su costado izquierdo. Una capa de sudor cubría su frente y las manos le temblaban. Empujándose contra el respaldo, Steve consiguió deshacer el nudo que le robaba el aire.

Su habitación se iluminó con una fría luz tenue, revelando las formas grises del escaso amueblado. Las amplias paredes, desnudas, parecían más grandes, dejando una impresión extraña en él. Pasó saliva, percatándose del fuerte ardor en su garganta. Un hormigueo en un brazo y un nítido vacío en el pecho.

Miró el reloj. Veinte minutos después de las cuatro.

Con lágrimas que no pudo vencer, Steve vislumbró su futuro.

Peggy no estaba en él, Peggy nunca más estaría ahí. Todo aquello se restringía ahora a un hermoso sueño alguna noche en que su mente decidiera tener alguna piedad con él.

Cuatro y veinte.

Frunció el ceño, aberrando del tiempo, de su extraño transcurso.

Once horas atrás, había visto descender un modesto féretro hacia la húmeda oscuridad de la tierra, deseando poder hacer algo por detenerlo. Porque Peggy no pertenecía a un sitio así.

¿Qué podía hacer, de cualquier manera? Permaneció estático. Ni en su momento de mayor fuerza iba a poder devolverle la vida a Peggy.

Allá iba su hogar, al que había retornado tarde.

Muy tarde.

* * *

C: Y eso ni siquiera fue todo lo que debía ser.

La inspiración la patrocinó Ten/Rose, gracias. Pareja que siempre he pensado como Steggy AU (o al revés). Jim y nuestras insanas conversaciones en FB también. Y claro, Margaret Whiting y Birdy con "Not about angels".


End file.
